


You Lie, Fen'Harel

by awknerdlol



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst?, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awknerdlol/pseuds/awknerdlol
Summary: As Inquisitor Lavellan takes her last breath, she tells Solas what has been on her mind.





	You Lie, Fen'Harel

"Did you love me, vhenan?" She asked between her gasps for air. She grasped at the wolf skin around his neck with her remaining hand. "Tell me, Solas. Was it all a lie?"

Holding her within his arms, he leaned in closer; feeling her breath upon his lips.

"It wasn't. You will always be my heart. I will remember you forever," Solas whispered ghosting against her lips. He cradled her under his chin and kissed the top of her head. "Ir abelas. Please forgive me."

She could remember their first kiss. Ever since they were surrounded by the false scenery of Haven, the Fade had held a special place in her heart. It had been a simpler time before she had fallen too deep. 

She shifted her position, so she could see past his shoulder.

She could almost feel the ghost of her missing left arm. The anchor never quite stopped at her palm. The mark continued to consume her despite amputating it years prior. She felt a seed of anger planted within her at the injustice of it all. Her life before the anchor, gone. Her family, her friends, and her culture were all gone.

She saw Varric crying over Hawke's body. She saw Vivienne's mansion in Val Royeaux blown to smithereens. She saw Iron Bull lying on the ground; bloodied beyond recognition. She saw Dorian made of stone reaching for what was once his lover. She saw Blackwall's body covering Sera's as if he could block the avalanche that crushed them both. She saw Divine Victoria, no, Cassandra's neck slit open during negotiations. She saw Cole's neck bent in an unnatural position; his eyes opened and unclear for the first time in years.

She was filled with sudden strength as she mustered enough energy to be angry. She hissed into Solas' neck. "You lie."

He stilled at her accusation.

"Vhenan..."

"You don’t love me. Who gave you the right to decide what is best? Instead of working to make things better, you sacrificed everyone, but yourself."

"I've sacrificed everything. I had hoped you would understand-"

“Understand that we are just pawns to your little game of chess? How we must all die for you to win? What happens when you win?”

“Please, I do not wish to argue with a dying woman any longer. Save your breath, so we can have just a few moments longer together.”

She managed to choke out a laugh at his response. The audacity of this man. To place the mark on her hand and to steal her heart at the same time.

"I hope that you remember," she spat, using the last of her remaining breath. "How you told Bull that if he ever lost himself, that he had you. How you guided Cole even after he became human. How you turned your back on all of us. How you murdered me with your own two hands. I hope you remember us, Fen’Harel. I hope you remember everyone you stepped over for your damn pride. All of this blood on your hands yet you want more."

She didn’t want to die.


End file.
